Heardom Kingst Birth by Sleep
by dockingdisney
Summary: Three friends, three destinies, two weapons. Everything will link back to the beginning, for destiny is never left to chance. And unfortunately, these six find that out the hard way. Romantic!VenOC, Friends!AquaOC and Friends!TerraOC discontinued, will be deleted.
1. Prologue

_ Hey, Deidra, guess what._

_ What?_

_ There's a new girl, from another world!_

_ Really? Oh, I'll bet she's a sweetie!_

_ She probably is. I mean, there's always good in people, right?_

_ Oh, Kane. Look at us, being so optimistic. What's her name?_

_ Felicity._

FVAKTD

Felicity.

Yeah, that would be her. Over there, with the red hair, fast asleep. Isn't she a beaut? Well, I guess that's just the guardian in me. Every Seyblade wielder needs a guardian. I mean, how else would they even be able to find their significant Keyblade wielders? We're in their heads. They don't know we're there, but we are.

I guess I could tell you my name, but then where'd the fun in you guessing be? Oh, fine. I'll tell you.

The name's Felix.

FVAKTD

The odd thing about Kane is how much of a sweetheart he is.

I mean, he forgives people for everything. Hell, he forgave the person who killed his parents! How do you forgive someone for that?

Well, I guess that's why I keep saying to myself, Karin, don't you go and mess this boy up. His heart is always in the right place, and you… Well, the same will never be said for you, you dirty little hoebag.

FVAKTD

Deidra. How do I begin to describe her?

Well, she's shy. She prefers to be the wallflower than go out and dance with everyone, if you can understand that. Maybe that's why I was chosen for her. I mean, Derrick and Deidra both begin with D, and we're both shy…

Oh, I'm speaking too much, aren't I? Oh, dear…

**Hey. Sup?**

**Well, as you can see, this is *so* not starting with KH. No, this is gonna start with KH:BBS. Switching it up like a pro.**

**Well, when I've actually drawn these people (I've already done Felicity, I just need to upload her to dA) and put them on dA, there will be links on my profile. They will *definitely* be up by next chapter.**

**I own nothing, and I shall leave you with that.**

**Toodles!**


	2. The Outside World

_ The sun was setting over the islands. It truly was beautiful, and the waves lapped at the shore, and at the boots of two figures, a silver-haired male and a long-white-haired female. She was enticed by the sunset, while he gazed off into the distance, intent on something else. Something a lot bigger than just a mere sunset. She took his hand, but he barely seemed to notice. Sighing softly to herself, she gazed down at his black boots and her grey ones. She looked back up when he spoke. "This world is just too small." Confused, she didn't say anything. She liked their world; it was peaceful._

_ She had no idea of the journey and adventure that was to come. Poor, poor girl. I always HAVE felt sorry for her. It's sad that she was stuck with such an evil man as her Keyblade wielder and that she allowed him to corrupt her. Don't get emotional, Harley…_

Many, many years later, a man and a woman in long black coats stared out into that very same ocean, he holding a white bundle. The man turned to face the rest of the island, and snottily said to his charge, "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison." The woman huffed as he placed his bundles onto a nearby tree. "There's nothing wrong with our home," she muttered. He continued, as if he had never heard her, "I imagine you will be right at home."

His bundle, if you haven't yet caught on, wasn't a mere bundle. It was a person. More specifically, a blonde boy with spiky hair and blank blue eyes. He was emotionless as he closed his eyes.

Hey, where am I?

"Who's there?" he demanded as a bright light shone and took away all of his vision.

He sank deep into what acted like water that he could breathe in as he broke through the light. Bubbles trailed behind him as he floated downwards. His white blanket dissipated into light as it faded away, showing that he was bare-chested. He continued to float downwards, and he blinked his eyes open as he landed upright on what seemed like a landing made completely of light. He looked around.

I'm a brand new heart, the voice from before explained.

"But this is—Why are you in my heart?" the boy asked slowly, confused.

The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance…and followed it here.

He brought a hand to his chest and muttered, "Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured. And now the little I have left is slipping away."

At second glance, one noticed that the light landing was fractured.

Then you should join your heart with mine.

"Huh?"

Light beamed, and the landing completed itself and formed a light Station as the new voice happily said, Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day… you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did.

"Right. Thanks."

It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is…

The boy looked up into the darkness and finished, "Open the door." Light became white petals and flew off to create a Station, one with a design of the boy on it. The boy looked around at the dove petals as they left him, as emotionless as he had been throughout. He watched them as they traveled upwards.

His Station wasn't complete, and wouldn't complete until the boy had won back every bit of his heart.

Back in the outside world, the man turned and began to walk away, the woman following closely behind. She brooded, thinking about the girl, the Seyblade wielder, much like herself. Would she let him do what he did to his charge to hers? No; as much as they were a team, she had to protect the girl. It would benefit the both of them in the end. She'd protect the boy, anyhow, the girl would. It would just be a waste of time. She'd just separate the light and the darkness within the girl. That'd be the simplest way to go, and wouldn't do what happened to his poor charge.

However, there was a rustling, and the boy lifted up his hand to the sky. Noticing, she tapped the man on the shoulder, and he moved to face her when he noticed the boy. He gave a cry of delight when the boy summoned his own…

"A Keyblade?" he gasped. The woman grinned; now her charge would have her Seyblade, and she could find her. The Keyblade glowed with light, and light shot out in an arc towards the sky. The man smiled happily under his hood as the boy's eyes opened. Diamonds of light flicked where the light had shot in the sky earlier.

Little did any of us know, problems would arise much later, and I came to despise my Seyblade wielder's ways, even though she would never know.

But you shall know this, before I dissipate into nothing within her mind; Harley Evan Protector, Protector of Hazel Evelyn, never did condone the actions performed by his charge.

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Finally. I've been under a lot of stress (mostly due to school), and then when I was out of school, I was hit with a nasty case of writer's block. Blegh. But, hopefully I'll be able to work at this until school starts up again. Well, this and my Shrek parody. But I hope you've enjoyed this, and I shall see you next time.**

**Toodles!**

**I own nothing.**


	3. Wayfinders

**Aaaaaaand I'm sorry. Life has been absolutely insane for me, and really there is no excuse for me to have been gone this long. I am so, so sorry. I won't give a long explanation, but I will say that I am so, so sorry.**

**And so, read on, what little minions I have left, and I own nothing.**

That was four years ago. Now, that boy was in a whole new world, lying on his bed, with a certain redhead lying on him. She was a pretty redhead, he mused as he sighed. She blinked up at him with her unusually bright blue eyes. He moved her deep red bangs out of her right eye and smiled down at her, although it wasn't a true smile. She moved off him, and he sat up. He sighed yet again, and looked out the window.

Her layered ponytail rustled against her back as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, but jerked away as he suddenly gasped and moved towards the window. He suddenly grinned, "A meteor shower!"

She smiled as well and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the door and out of the building to go outside of the Land of Departure.

The two ran down the stairs, and the boy frowned, "I can't see much from here." She just led him forward, and had to drag him away from the training grounds.

The two arrived at the cliffs eventually, and were given a fantastic view of the skies. "Wow," he breathed as he watched the meteor shower. She smiled and nodded. The two laid down on the grass, and she snuggled into his chest, letting her eyes close. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Why does this feel so familiar?" he murmured to himself as his eyes drooped shut.

Hours later, he'd blink them open to see the sky meteor-free. He looked down to see that his girl was not on him anymore, so he sat up. He yawned, and flopped back down on the ground to see a blue-haired girl smiling down at him.

"Whoa!" he cried, and he turned to look back and kneel as she and his redhead giggled. "Gimme a break, Aqua."

Aqua, the blue-head, responded, "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"And don't forget Felicity," a boy with shoulder-length black hair grinned, nudging the redhead.

Felicity grinned shyly. "Sorry, Kane."

"But—Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before… looking up at the stars…" Ven muttered to himself.

"What place?" Felicity inquired, walking over to him.

Aqua ruffled his hair before he could answer. "'Cept you've always lived here with us," she replied.

"Like Felicity has been with us," Kane interjected.

"Yeah… I know," Ven replied. The four wandered over to the edge of the cliffs and sat on the edge.

"Hey, guys? Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked, looking at the people to his right.

"Hmm… Well, they say—" Aqua began.

"That every star up there is another world," a deep voice interjected from behind.

The four turned around, and Aqua smiled, "Terra. And Deidra."

A boy with spiky brown hair and a girl with incredibly short blond hair were standing together, with Deidra looking shyly at Terra, who said, "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it," Ven complained. Felicity shook her head.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven," Terra replied.

"What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid."

Aqua giggled, as Felicity, Kane, and Deidra just shook their heads.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra demanded.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers," she replied.

No one noticed, as the rest of the group laughed, Felicity look up at the skies, with a wistful look on her face. She smiled sadly to herself, and whispered, "Brothers. For me, more like sisters."

I've always felt so badly for my little Felicity. She never feels totally complete, no matter what Ven says to her. Ven may be the most important person in her life, but her mind is always on her little sister. It's a shame that her sister will never remember her, or know who she is if Felicity ever goes home. My poor, poor Felicity…

The six friends just spent the majority of the evening staring up at the stars, except for Deidra. She kept sneaking glances at Terra, who just looked up at the stars. She sighed softly to herself. _He'll never look at me the way I do him._

Ven and Felicity were snuggled up close to each other, with Felicity's head on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her, and he'd occasionally lean down to kiss the top of her head.

Kane and Aqua just sat next to each other and watched the stars together, Kane planning for their exams the next day.

"Oh yeah," Aqua exclaimed, standing up. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow."

Kane shook his head; she didn't remember before? "Yep, just like Deidra and I."

"Well, anyway, I made us good luck charms," Aqua continued, brandishing three star-shaped glass charms. She threw the orange one to Terra, and the green one to Ven. "I get one too?" Ven gasped.

"Of course. One for each of us," Aqua replied.

"Yeah," Ven whispered.

Aqua explained, "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped by it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with sea-shells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl," Terra groaned, causing Deidra to frown. _That's not nice. And ungrateful_.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'sometimes'?" Aqua demanded defensively.

Ven sighed as he listened to the two, "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Felicity slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it. And anyway, isn't Felicity your good luck charm?" Aqua winked at the younger girl who blushed.

Ven grinned and kissed Felicity on the cheek before turning back to the elder girl and asked, "Really? What?"

Aqua giggled and responded, "An unbreakable connection," as she raised hers into the air.

Terra walked forward, saying, "Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anybody wanna spar?"

Ven confidently summoned his Keyblade and exclaimed, "I can take ya!"

Felicity and Deidra looked to each other and Felicity said, "Would you like to? I saw you and Kane practicing earlier, so do you wanna rest?"

Deidra whispered so quietly no one could hear. Aqua and Ven exchanged looks, and Ven asked, "Uh, what?"

"She said she wants to rest," Felicity responded, and she and Kane and Deidra and Aqua sat down to watch.

Felicity whispered into Deidra's ear, "So are you ever going to make a move on Terra? Or am I going to have to do it for you after your exam?"

Deidra looked at her with alarm and shook her head quickly. They barely noticed as Aqua stood up to join them. Kane leaned in and murmured, "Deidra, it's so obvious you're crushing on him. The only one who's oblivious to it is the boy in question. You're gonna get pressured into it sometime soon, so just ask him now." She just shook her head again, and Felicity sighed, "It's no use, Kane. She'll just keep shaking her head. We'll make her do it after her exam."

"Oh, by the way guys, I made you guys stars. I had Aqua put some magic on them. I didn't have enough to make one for me, but you guys are more important," Kane smiled, handing Felicity and Deidra simple star charms attached to a leather chain. Felicity was given a green one, and Deidra an orange.

Felicity smiled hugely and tackled Kane to the ground as thanks. Deidra just smiled and shook her head at her two might-as-well-be-siblings' antics.

They noticed that they had missed the sparring as Ven declared, "Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow."

"I hope it's that easy," Terra mused as he walked towards Ven.

Aqua chimed in, "It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Ven nodded in agreement, and he walked over to Felicity and sat down next to her. Deidra and Kane stood up and walked away to give the two some privacy as Felicity laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled closer into and smiled contently. He kissed the top of her head, and the two just stared up at the stars.

After a few minutes, Terra called out, "Hey, we're gonna head back. Do you two wanna stay, or…?"

"Naw, we'll come with you guys. Don't want the Master telling us off," Felicity replied, and the two scurried off to meet the other four.

Aqua stayed back for a bit to look at the shooting star up above, and smiled as she clutched her Wayfinder, "Together… always." She heard Kane call her name, and she hurried towards them.

That would be the last night they ever spent beneath the same stars.

FVAKTD

An itty-bitty mouse struggled to hold his balance on an open book as he floated on a stormy sea. Suddenly, he was caught and knocked off of his book by a whirlpool and sucked in. The whirlpool spat him out, and the sea disappeared and turned into a library-like room, and he looked down right before gravity pulled him down. He pulled himself up, and nervously scratched the back of his head before walking to his Master's desk sheepishly.

Master Yen Sid glared down at him before closing his eyes with a groan. "Mickey… I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

King Mickey Mouse, apprentice to Master Yen Sid, cocked his head to one side in confusion as six stars twinkled particularly bright; two orange, two green, and two blue.


	4. Mark of Mastery-D

**OH MY GOD IT DIDN'T TAKE A YEAR THIS TIME. However, I will be going back to school soon, and on top of that applying to college... EEEP. So, yeah. It'll take a while. Again. Sorry.**

**I only own Deidra, Kane, Felicity, and their Seyblades. Oh, and Hazel and the mystery girl. Ooooh!**

**Read on, minions!**

Deidra sighed to herself as she waited patiently for Terra to leave the building after he passed his Mark of Mastery Exam. Well, he hadn't **actually** passed yet, but she was so sure he would that there was no plausible way in her mind that he could not pass.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power course through her veins. She felt something blacken her eyes and her blood and come raging out through her hands-and just as suddenly as it came, it all vanished, and her vision repaired itself. Worried, she wrung her hands together, and hoped everything had gone all right in the exam, and felt grateful that no one had been around to see her sudden display of weakness, although she was sure that it was not her fault.

FVTDAK

Master Xehanort walked down a set of stairs in the Land of Departure's main building after sitting in on the Mark of Mastery Exam, hoping to find his main pupil and Hazel's. He was not disappointed to see the two lounging next to one another, albeit without their masked helmets, which did disappoint..

"What do you make of Ventus?" he inquired to the boy.

"He ain't gonna cut it," was the shrewd, cold-hearted reply. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here you won't," Xehanort ordered. "I have to keep up appearances."

The boy fastened his helmet back on, and shot back, "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

"And you? What did you make of Felicity?" Xehanort inquired to the female.

Tsking, she responded, "Why? Why is she important? There's no way that she can work in your master plan. You won't gain anything through her. If anything, we need the other one. Unless I'm not in the finale, which wouldn't surprise."

"We will work you in somehow, mark my words," he told her as she fastened her helmet on and the trio wandered away.

FVTDAK

Deidra gave a start as she saw Terra come down the stairs, and the moment she saw the look on his face she realized what had happened. As he sat down, she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head onto his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"There's darkness within me..." he muttered. "So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."

"Yes... You are indeed strong."

Knowing that was so not her voice, Deidra let go, and Terra stood up and whirled round to face an old, bald man. "The darkness is nothing to fear," he continued.

"Master Xehanort..." Terra greeted warily. Deidra's eyes widened, shocked by the abscence of Master Hazel. She tugged on Terra's sleeve, and he turned to see her scared eyes. He gently took her by the hand, and smiled at her comfortingly before letting go.

"And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power," Xehanort continued.

"It killed his wife, how can you blame him?" Deidra shot back, and Terra nodded his head towards her, acknowledging that she had a point, but Xehanort heard not. He walked down the steps and declared, "Why you could train with him forever and still... you'd never be a Master in his eyes."

"But why?" Terra begged. "Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?"

Xehanort walked right past him as he said, "You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

Terra and Deidra stood to attention as Terra said, "Yes. Thank you, Master."

The bell rang, and realizing that meant danger, Deidra instinctively clutched Terra's hand as the two ran inside. Xehanort smiled to himself as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through as it closed behind him.

FVTDAK

Terra and Deidra rushed into the Exam Room, to see Aqua and Kane there. "What happened?" Terra demanded.

"We don't know," Aqua replied. "Why aren't Ven and Felicity here?"

"Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate," Master Eraqus conceded to whatever message had been received. "Yes, I understand. Farewell." The Master came around to face his four pupils, two of whom were now Masters, and informed them, "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade and Seyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you may assume but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' As wielders of the Keyblade and Seyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra murmured, downcast. Aqua glanced at him, and Deidra gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Erqaus gave a nod to each one of his pupils. "So here we are. I need you four to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master," Terra, Aqua, and Kane responded. Deidra smiled up at him instead. Terra and Deidra turned, ready to go off on their journey, but Eraqus called out, "Terra." The duo stopped, and Deidra turned faster than Terra did, ready to leap to his defence. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra gasped, shocked. Deidra actually stumbled back; Terra caught her before she could fall.

"You must know I care for you like my own son," Eraqus said as he descended the stairs. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing, especially when you are not the only own at risk through your decisions. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder before he said, "You must never forget." He backed away, and Terra bowed before him, saying, "Thank you, Master. I swear…. I will not fail you again." Terra and Deidra turned back around and walked away, not seeing Aqua and Kane turn to watch them.

FVTDAK

Terra and Deidra were in the courtyard and were ready to head out when Ven sprinted out, crying, "Terra!" Felicity wasn't far behind, her ponytail flying behind her, her brows creased.

"Huh?" Terra muttered, turning. Deidra looked over her shoulder, but noticing who it was, turned fully.

Ven practically fell to the ground in front of them, panting, Felicity was more graceful than he was, stopping while still standing with no shortage of breath. Can you tell who was more fit? Oo, I can't believe I just made a comment like that… That was so mean of me…

Ven tried to stammer something out, but Terra just ruffled his hair and said, "It's okay." Deidra smiled and hugged him and Felicity before she and Terra activated their Armor by hitting the pauldron. With their respective Keyblade and Seyblade out, they accessed the Lanes Between, tossed their weapons into the air, and formed their rides. The two simultaneously leapt on, and rode off.


	5. Mark of Mastery-F

**Hallo! How are you all, my minions? I've been swamped, but I'm super stoked to have finally been able to write this! I hope you enjoy, my minions! :)**

**As usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts; I only own Felicity, Kane, Deidra, and the mystery girl! Read on, minions!**

Master Xehanort walked down a set of stairs in the Land of Departure's main building after sitting in on the Mark of Mastery Exam, hoping to find his main pupil and Hazel's. He was not disappointed to see the two lounging next to one another, albeit without their masked helmets, which did disappoint..

"What do you make of Ventus?" he inquired to the boy.

"He ain't gonna cut it," was the shrewd, cold-hearted reply. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here you won't," Xehanort ordered. "I have to keep up appearances."

The boy fastened his helmet back on, and shot back, "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

"And you? What did you make of Felicity?" Xehanort inquired to the female.

Tsking, she responded, "Why? Why is she important? There's no way that she can work in your master plan. You won't gain anything through her. If anything, we need the other one. Unless I'm not in the finale, which wouldn't surprise."

"We will work you in somehow, mark my words," he told her as she fastened her helmet on and the trio wandered away.

FVTDAK

Felicity tossed her Seyblade up and down like a ball as she waited for Ven to come back from watching the Mark of Mastery exam. She groaned and fell back onto the bed. She conjured a fireball and tossed it back and forth between her hands, sighing. "This is so boring," she muttered.

Suddenly the door opened, and she looked over to see Ven with a dejected look on his face. "Terra didn't make it," he muttered. "Aqua did, but not Terra." Her eyes widened, and she scooted over to make room for him on the bed. He laid down next to her and took out Terra's old wooden Keyblade. He waved it back and forth, doing his best not to hit Felicity as she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. He sighed as he stopped waving it around, just before the bells rang out. He jolted up, picked up Felicity and carried her to the door as he heard a boy say, "Better hurry, Ventus…"

"Huh?" He turned and set Felicity down on the floor before questioning, "Who are you?"

"Or you'll never see Terra or Deidra again," a girl drawled. The two unknowns were leaning against his bookcase. Both masked, the boy was wearing a black mask with gray metal attached to the bottom, a red and black jumpsuit with coattails and black boots. She wore a plain white helmet, with gray metal reaching up, and stopping just below where Ven guessed her nose was, and a purple top that flowed with a black zipper going down, a deep purple upside-down heart over it just below the neck and at the end of the shirt, and the sleeves were the same color, white leggings, and knee-high purple boots the same color as the top.

"What? Get real? We can see Terra and Deidra any time we want," Ven scoffed, not noticing Felicity waking.

"Like right now?" the girl shot back, then laughed loudly as the boy continued, "They're leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up they'll be different people. Well, he will be, at least."

"Look, whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about either of them. The four of us will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, grow up," the boy groaned, launching himself off of the bookcase as the girl sat herself on it. Felicity eyed her, wary. "Is that what you call friendship?"

"You're never going to learn anything unless you get off your lazy ass and go find out," the girl sneered, jumping off the bookcase. "What can you possibly know when the only worlds you go between are this one and Felicity's?"

"I haven't gone home since I started training," Felicity growled, anger curling in her belly. No one, under any circumstances, was to mention her home world, and this girl had. The two strangers ignored her, however, as he had opened a dark portal and the two of them had walked through it. Dismayed, Ven looked down at the ground, consumed in his memories of he and his best friend. Felicity took his hand into her own, and he squeezed it before shouting, "Terra!" and running off, Felicity right behind him, thinking of Deidra.

FVTDAK

Terra and Deidra were in the courtyard and were ready to head out when Ven sprinted out, crying, "Terra!" Felicity wasn't far behind, her ponytail flying behind her, her brows creased.

"Huh?" Terra muttered, turning. Deidra looked over her shoulder, but noticing who it was, turned fully.

Ven practically fell to the ground in front of them, panting, Felicity was more graceful than he was, stopping while still standing with no shortage of breath. Well, no surprise there; Felicity has always worked harder. That's why she's the Seyblade wielder and not Ven!

Ven tried to stammer something out, but Terra just ruffled his hair and said, "It's okay." Deidra smiled and hugged him and Felicity before she and Terra activated their Armor by hitting the pauldron. With their respective Keyblade and Seyblade out, they accessed the Lanes Between, tossed their weapons into the air (Felicity appreciatively looked up), and formed their rides. The two simultaneously leapt on, and rode off.

Ven and Felicity watched, the words of the strangers ringing in their ears. They looked at each other, thinking the same thing, and hit their pauldrons, bringing their Armor to life. They admired themselves, having never seen them before. They summoned their weapons, accessed the Lanes Between, created their rides, and jumped on. They ignored Aqua and Kane running out, Aqua calling, "Wait, Ven! Felicity!" and rode into the Lanes, eager to discover the worlds and ensure Terra and Deidra would be fine.


	6. Mark of Mastery-K

Kane groaned as his Seyblade hit the wall. Again. Aqua wouldn't be too happy about that. Again. Seriously, the boy is so damn bad at not damaging things, but he's also damn good at fixing them. Except when it comes to walls.

But he was bored. And I couldn't blame him. He just wanted Aqua to be done with the Mark of Mastery Exam so that he could know if he had to go through the Master Seyblade wielder ceremony. Part of him wanted to, and the other half didn't. He didn't even need to prove himself; Aqua did that for him. Which, quite frankly, is a bit rude, making your worth based on another person, but such is the life of a Seyblade wielder. And it's just a stuffy ceremony with flowers and a spiritual experience. Or something like that. I don't know, I'd never experienced it! Geez. Y'know, I may be a wise ass, but I don't know everything. And that's what I thought at the time, but the actual ceremony changed that.

Kane leaned back against Aquas bed and closed his dark green eyes before tugging at his black too-short bangs. Felicity had accidentally cut them during their last practice when she'd aimed too close to his face and at the last minute changed her course so as to not decapitate him. He continued to tug on them before summoning his Seyblade back to him. He made to throw it at the wall again, but decided against it and sent it away. He closed his eyes again, but decided to make his way over to the exam room.

He met Eraqus on the way there. "Ah, there you are, Kane. I was just coming to fetch you for the ceremony."

"Aqua passed?" A grin crept its way onto his face, before realizing, "Where's Deidra? Shouldn't she be with you?"

Eraqus' face became grim. "No. Terra did not make it. He failed to control the darkness within him. Now, follow me." He turned on his heel, and Kane followed him, thinking over the situation in his head.

_Terra didn't pass… So Deidra can't become a Master… Ugh, I was looking forward to having one more thing in common with her, and now this is going to create another barrier between us._

Eraqus brought Kane into the main hall where he instructed him to sit in his chair and close his eyes as he instructed Aqua on her new duties as Keyblade Master. Shrugging, he shot a quick grin at Aqua, who gave him a small one back, before he snuggled himself into Eraqus' chair and closed his eyes.

_A burst of light flooded his vision as he tried to shield his eyes from the harshness of the light. As the light faded away, he came to realize he was in his old home, before he'd felt the power of the Seyblade and the urge to find Aqua. His parents were sitting at the dining table, frozen in front of him, and he recognized it as the dinner where he'd left._

_ "Hello, Kane," a silky voice purred. He spun around to see a female version of him exactly—the too-short bangs, the dark green eyes, the tanned skin—it was scary._

_ "Who're you?" he breathed, trying to stay calm, but utterly failing._

_ She smirked, looking him up and down. "I'm Karin. I'm your connection to Aqua. And might I say," she licked her lips—okay, fine, __**I **__licked my lips, "I look damn fine as a boy."_

_ Kane was clearly weird-ed out by me. "Ohhhh-kay, thanks. So, you're my connection to Aqua?"_

_ "Yep," I responded. "As you're aware, Seyblade wielders are often aware of their respective Keyblade wielder. Usually, this connection can cause problems. During their Mark of Mastery exam, for example, Seyblade wielders and Keyblade wielders have the connection temporarily broken off, and this connection stays broken until the Keyblade wielder gets their Mark and the Seyblade wielder goes through this." I gestured around me. "What they don't tell you is that, if your Keyblade wielder never passes, the connection is never restored; however, the connection stays and monitors the Seyblade wielder and their health, until the connection deems the Keyblade master fit to restore the connection."_

_ "So what's with the scene in front of me? Aqua passed," Kane questioned._

_ I stared at his parents, trying to decide how to best answer him. "The main component of the Seyblade wielder ceremony is to decide whether or not the Seyblade wielder is worthy of their Keyblade Master. You see, if you're determined unworthy, you no longer get to wield the Seyblade, and I dissolve in your mind to go to whomever is next chosen as Aquas Seyblade partner__. See, you DO get to prove your worth!__"_

_ Kanes eyes widened. He hadn't realized just how big of a deal this ceremony actually was. He took a deep breath and asked, "Okay. What do I do?"_

_ I smiled at him and sidled up to him. "Go over to your parents. You'll know what to do from there." I draped myself over his body and, figuring this would be my last chance to do it, kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." I let him go, __checked him out one last time, __and disappeared from his sight._

_ Kane shivered. Clearly, he had no appreciation for my ways. He watched longingly at his parents before making his way over to them. He pulled his chair—yes, his chair; it was decorated in lovely shades of blue and yellow—out from underneath the table and sat down in it._

_ The scene changed dramatically. Now the dining room looked sadder, and Kane stared in shock as he noticed the change in his parents' demeanor. Once, they had been happy, as they had been his last night home, but now he watched as his parents maneuvered around each other, both trying to get that last drop of coffee. His mother succeeded, and she ruffled his dad's hair, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, and nor was his returning grin._

_ Kane coughed a bit, and his parents spun around and widened their eyes. He gave a little wave and a sheepish smile, not knowing what to expect. He certainly wasn't expecting the slap that his mothers hand gave to him, before pulling him into a rough hug._

_ His dad just looked at him, before croaking out, "Are you… dead, son?"_

_ Kane raised an eyebrow. "Um, no? No, I'm very much alive. Just… sleeping."_

_ His mother sat herself onto her chair, and asked, "Then why are you glowing?"_

_ "I'm not glowing," he protested, looking down at himself. "Maybe I'm glowing to you, but not to me."_

_ "Where are you?" she asked._

_ He hesitated, before taking a deep breath and saying, "In a world called The Land of Departure. I've lived there ever since I left. I've been training to be a Seyblade wielder, and I'm currently in the ceremony, which is kind of like my final test."_

_ His father gripped the back of his chair tightly. I would have guessed he didn't like it before he growled, "And why, son, are you a Seyblade wielder?"_

_ "Because I was chosen, Dad," Kane sighed. He had expected this from his father. "It's not like I had a choice. You don't get to choose to be a Seyblade OR Keyblade wielder! You're chosen, and it's an honor!"_

_ "They bring nothing but war and destruction!"_

_ "That was ONE war! Dad, there aren't as many as there used to be. The Keyblade has become more selective," Kane protested. "Aqua and I—"_

_ "Aqua?" his mother interrupted. "Is that your Keyblade wielder?"_

_ "Yeah, she is. She's my best friend," Kane grinned. "I wouldn't trade my training with her for anything."_

_ His mother smiled. As his dad made to protest, Kane glared at him. Trying to diffuse the tension, his mother asked, "So, you're in the final phase?"_

_ He shot her a grateful smile and said, "Yeah. I hope I pass. It would suck for Aqua to have to wait for a new Seyblade wielder to finish training because I screwed up."_

_ His mother smiled softly, and said, "I'm sure you're doing fine." He smiled softly back at her, before it dropped from his face. He stared down at the table before coming to a decision. He looked back up at his parents and said, feeling a little brave, "I just… I want to apologize for not giving any notice. I just knew how Dad felt about Seyblade and Keyblade wielders, and Mom, you never seemed to disagree, so I was scared. I'm sorry I left so suddenly." He glanced to the side to see me, smiling, with my teeth bare, exactly his smile—__well, maybe it was a little more feral__. He shuddered a bit before his mother enveloped him in another bear hug._

_ "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, and his eyes welled up as he returned the hug, burying his face in her shoulder. His dad rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, sending apologies and love through one simple action._

_ It was a sweet scene, really. But I knew it had to end. I tapped him on the top of his head, and he glanced up at me, the tears streaking his face. I smiled sadly at him and said, "You passed. You have to go now."_

_ He nodded, and reluctantly let his mother go and stood up. "I have to leave; Karin, my connection to Aqua, just told me I passed and have to wake up." His grin spread over his face as the knowledge of his passing sank in._

_ His mother and father both said, in unison, "Congratulations," and the three of them burst out laughing, as the light started to blind Kane again, and his family and I faded away from his view._

Kane blinked his eyes open, to see Eraqus lecturing Aqua. He came to stand beside her, yawning and wiping the tears from his face, as the old Keyblade Master said, "…and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, and seemingly Kane is Seyblade Master, you must always be conscious of—"

The bells interrupted him, and Aqua was startled out of her reverie and glanced around warily as Kane was immediately wide awake. He noticed that the crystal behind Eraqus' chair was glowing. Eraqus saw his gaze, and followed it to the source. "What is that?" he mused as he made his way towards it.

Kane and Aqua both turned to their right to see Terra and Deidra rushing into the Exam Room. "What happened?" Terra demanded.

"We don't know," Aqua replied. "Why aren't Ven and Felicity here?"

"Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate," Master Eraqus conceded to whatever message had been received. "Yes, I understand. Farewell." The Master came around to face his four pupils, two of whom were now Masters, and informed them, "That was my dear old friend Yen Side. As you know, he is Master no more but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade and Seyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, as he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you may assume but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' As wielders of the Keyblade and Seyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass the news onto Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra murmured, downcast. Aqua glanced at him, and Deidra gave him a reassuring squeeze. Girl has so got the hots for him, she needs to take control and take him. Goddamn, she needs to grow a backbone.

Eraqus gave a nod to each of his pupils. "So here we are. I need you four to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master," Terra, Aqua, and Kane responded. Deidra smiled up at him instead. Terra and Deidra turned, ready to go off on their journey, but Eraqus called out, "Terra." The duo stopped, and Deidra turned faster than Terra did, ready to leap to his defence. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra gasped, shocked. Deidra actually stumbled back; Terra caught her before she could fall. Cutie-patootie.

"You must know I care for you like my own son," Eraqus said as he descended the stairs. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing, especially when you are not the only one at risk through your decisions. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulders before he said, "You must never forget." He backed away, and Terra bowed before him, saying, "Thank you, Master. I swear… I will not fail you again." Terra and Deidra turned back around and walked away, not seeing Aqua and Kane turn to watch them.

Aqua almost immediately turned her attention back to Eraqus and declared, "Master, we'd best be on our way." The new Masters turned and began to walk off, determined, as they watched Ven and Felicity cross through the room and left.

"Wait, Aqua, Kane," Eraqus urged. The two stopped and turned as he said, "Before you depart I have one other… Well, call it a request of the utmost priority."

"Yes?" Aqua questioned.

Eraqus briefly looked down at the ground before answering. "I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and in turn give Deidra her chance at the ceremony, and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination… I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to—If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good, and Deidra's, too. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"The way you lost Liz?" Kane whispered. The gravity of the situation had struck him. If Terra were lost, Deidra… He didn't want to think about what would happen to Deidra.

Before Eraqus could respond, Aqua said, "Of course. We would never let that happen. I promise you we will bring Terra back, even if it means bringing Deidra back kicking and screaming as silently as she can; and only this time you will see he has what it takes to be a Master." Kane nodded in agreement; and then, he and Deidra would have a common thing.

Aqua and Kane started back, but Aqua stopped to stare at the stained glass window, and Kane stopped after realizing, and watched her, curious as to what his best friend was doing. "He's not as weak as you think," she defended Terra to Eraqus.

FVTDAK

Aqua and Kane watched as Ven and Felicity sprinted down the steps to the courtyard. They could not hear what was said, but watched as Terra ruffled Ven's hair and Deidra smiled and hugged him and Felicity before Terra activated their Armor, formed their rides, and left. Too late, the Masters realized that Ven and Felicity intended to follow them.

Aqua and Kane ran towards then, Aqua calling, "Wait, Ven! Felicity!" They watched, helpless, as the youngest pupils rode into the Lanes.

Eraqus, having heard four rides and not two, appeared beside them, gasping, "No! They mustn't!" Ven and Felicity disappeared from view as Eraqus turned to the duo. "You have to bring them back!"

Kane nodded, as Aqua reassured, "Don't worry, Master!" The two ran forward, and Aqua activated their armor. They summoned the lanes, created their rides, leapt on, and rode off, determined to complete their missions as new Masters.

**HALLO, MY MINIONS.**

**Did you miss me? No? Ah, well, worth a shot.**

**Well, finally, this story has got a new chapter. I try to update in cycles, but lemme tell you, finding time to write has been a pain. I'm off to college, so I'm trying to get everything for that sorted, while trying to see my friends as I'm never going to the same school as them ever again or am even going to school in the same city as them, so life has been crazy.**

**Not that I'm complaining. And the kind of fanfiction I do is kinda hard to write without my computer, as I need to watch and/or read to do it, so time has not been in my favor.**

**BUT. Here is Kane's side of the Mark of Mastery spectacle. Did you like the ceremony? And we're going to hear more about Liz and see Felix and Derrick at some point in this story. After all, they're narrating. ;)**

**As usual, I don't own KH, just the concept of Seyblades, Kane, Deidra, Felicity, Karin, Derrick, Felix, and Liz.**

**Outta curiosity, who do you think voices Kane, Deidra, Felicity, Karin, Derrick, and Felix? I don't have set voice actors, and am curious who you think would suit them.**


	7. Apology

God, you guys are gonna HATE me.

I'm deleting this story. I've been going forward, and I really don't like where I'm going with it. I'm gonna give this a revamp. It'll start with KH, and I'm gonna completely redo this. If you want to stick around, please consider following me, or PM me and lemme know you wanna know when I start it again. However, it will be a while, because I'm going to write the entire story before I upload it. Sorry, guys.


End file.
